Severus Night Fever
by LizzySkellington
Summary: On a very important mission for Voldemort, young Severus Snape does his best to impress the Dark Lord. However, after a run in with two aurors, Severus finds himself in a very odd place.


**I would like to dedicate this piece to the Harry Potter series****.**** From all of the hardships I have had in my life, thank you for being there. Because of you I always had something wonderful to look forward to. **

**I would also like to dedicate this piece to my friend luciusandhispimpcane, the coolest Harry Potter fan I know. **

_1978:_

Hot sunlight burned onto the young blond man's ivory skin as he crept through Diagon Alley. His blue eyes swept over the different witches and wizards susceptibly as they did their afternoon shopping on the clear skied, light breezed, summer day of July thirteenth.

The man clutched the package which was wrapped in brown paper and tied with a rough string, tighter under his arm. Back tensing, the man remembered what he was sent to do.

_Stale air brushed past each person who sat stiffly around the long, wooden table. A green fire blazed icily in the fire place behind the large leather chair at the head of the table as a caliginous voice echoed in the large room._

_ "Is there any new information from the ministry?" asked the Dark Lord. His voice sending shivers down each of the Death Eater's spines._

_ "Yes my lord," said a tall, lanky man with thinning hair who sat next to Voldemort. His light voice was faint against the pealing wall paper. "The decision to put charms over heavily populated Muggle areas to make apparition impossible, was finalized. The enchantment will start at three o'clock today." _

_ Silence filled the room as each person waited for their lord's reaction._

_ "In which areas will have these enchantments, Rotwood?" asked Voldemort._

_ The man started to list the places and location of where each enchantment will begin and end. Along with Voldemort's dark eyes, the Death Eaters coldly stared at Rotwood whose voice was the only sound in the room. No one dared to speak for each follower knew this would gravely affect the speed of which they would be able to kill muggles._

_ "And in these strange muggle places called malls," Rotwood explained as he placed several pictures on the table. Clothes on a hook reflected on a mirror, in one picture. In another, two big wooden doors were shut, the wood brushed the red carpeted floor as the gold handles shone in the dim light. "A place much like Diagon Alley, however on multiple floors, very odd places."_

_ A young man with a pale face which was illuminated in the dark room, brushed his greasy black hair out of his intense eyes to get a better look. He was sitting toward the end of the table and had to sit on the edge of his seat with part of his chest on the table to get a decent look at the one of the pictures. A man in a white suit hung with greased back hair was poised in an unmoving picture which looked even whiter against the bright orange walls._

_ Loud, quick clicking rebounded off the walls and made each Death Eater's eyes averted their gaze from the pictures. Thick, unruly curls of black hair swayed as the woman kneeled down beside the Dark Lord and whispered something to him._

_ "Again Bellatrix?" asked Voldemort, baring his teeth._

_ "I am so sorry my lord," pleaded the woman as her head bowed even lower. _

_ Eyes in an intense glare, Voldemort sighed. "Go back and finish it. I'll send someone to fix your mistake. However, do not expect me to be so forgiving next time."_

_ "Yes my lord. Thank you my lord," said Bellatrix as her heels clicked even faster than when she came in._

_ Raising his head, the Dark Lord's dark eyes surveyed his followers._

_ Each Death Eater held their breath as fear crept up their back._

_ A smirk grew on his snake like face as Voldemort's gaze landed on the young man with pale skin and greasy hair. "Severus, step forward." _

_ Trembling, Severus Snape rose from his seat; the wood creaked at the sudden loss of weight. His black sole's were soft however ringed in his ears as the back of his neck grew moist. Kneeling down in the same position Bellatrix did, Snape bowed. "Yes my lord?" _

_ "Go into Diagon Alley and pick up areginala and bring it back here as soon as possible," explained the Dark Lord._

_ "Yes my lord," replied Snape as he got up to leave._

Before Severus Snape had left on his first real mission from the Dark Lord, the young wizard had taken a dose of pollyjuice potion with the remaining hairs from a muggle man whom he and a few other Death Eaters had used the Cruciatus curse on. In a desperate attempt to make them stop, the man had jumped onto Snape and begged forgiveness. His skin crawled as he remembered the way that muggle's hands felt as he grabbed Severus by the arms, his blue eyes pleading. Of course it was in vein. The muggle's body jerking from side to side in odd, sick angles appeared in his mind.

Blood rushed to the back of his thin neck and back, snapping him out of his memory. _Someone is watching me. _From the corner of his blue eyes, Snape saw a wizard with light brown hair which was plastered against his sweaty, red face. Beside him was plump witch whose freckles spotted her face like fiery snowflakes in a blizzard and like the wizard's evergreen eyes, her hazel ones were staring at him.

_Aurors. _Sweat began to form under the young Death Eater's arms as he thought of how he was recognized. Then he remembered. _We did not kill him. _These were the two Aurors had stopped them from finishing the job. The Ministry was able to conceal this case because the muggle had not died.

Heart rate increasing, Snape hugged the package to his chest. Breaths coming out in short gasps, he rushed through Diagon Alley. Angry murmurs and blasts of jinxes and curses were left in his path. A line of purple lightning shot next to his ear, making it shiver.

Blood pumping to his muscles, Snape had an idea. _I need to apperate out of here. But where?_ A blue beam grazed his beige pant leg, when he realized these two are bad shots.

As he looked at wooden double doors of a book store, the image of the other wooden doors with the red carpet underneath appeared in his mind. Feet leaving the stone walkway he was lifted into the air.

The double doors appeared in front of him just as something latched onto him. Like an anchor it weighed him down. Looking down he saw the auror with his hair greased to his head, pulling on him.

Suddenly the man's face from the muggle mall appeared in his mind.

Twisting out of the auror's grasp, he heard them crash against the door. Scenery washed around him like water as his stomach wrestled with his lungs. Landing on the ground with a thud, Severus kept his eyes closed. Trying to control the bile which had grown in his throat, he remembered what had happen and he opened his eyes.

Orange walls and a full body mirror with a black border greeted him. Studying his reflection, he was still the blonde haired, blue eyed, almost been killed muggle. Lowering his gaze, he saw his pant leg of his robes was burned and had turned green around the edges.

He also noticed that his hands were red. And empty.

Frantically looking around the small room, Severus realized how small it really was. Beside the mirror, the poster, and the orange walls, there was a white shade like door and hard wood floors; it was a normal five six feet by six feet room. A normal five foot by six foot room without a package wrapped in brown paper tied with a string.

_Those two dimwitted aurors must have grabbed it from me. They must still be there. _Concentrating on the double door, he waited for the weightless feeling. Nothing happed. Another realization hit him as he remembered what Rotwood had said. _It must be past three o'clock. The Dark Lord will not be pleased. _

Saliva gathered in his mouth as sweat dripped from his brow. Wiping it away with the back of his hand, he saw that his skin was much paler. Looking into the mirror again, he saw that his blond hair had become black and stringy, his blue eyes became black, and his robes hung on his skinny frames. _I'm stuck in a muggle mall and I'm dressed like a wizard, with two aurors following me who have my package. _

Leaning his head against the mirror he tried to think of a plan. The cool glass felt almost reassuring on his warm forehead. _I need to get that package back from those idiot aurors. I need to find those double doors, but first I need to blend in. _

A small face with his hand pointed in the air reflected in the mirror. A small, white suit covered the small man._ That is what muggles must dress like. _ Large white lettering was presented over the top and before Severus could turn around and read it, there was a knock at the door.

"Is anyone is there?" asked a squeaky voice.

For a moment, Severus's tongue was tied in a knot. Panic began to set in before a thought struck him. _If I succeed and get this for the Dark Lord, he might reward me. _Running a hand over his forearm, Snape calmly replied. "Yes, there is."

"Well, do you need any help with anything, mate?" asked the voice.

"Yes there is something," said Snape as he turned the metal door knob.

The door opened with a soft creak and the young Death Eater was welcomed with the sight of a boy who looked about the same age and size as Severus; however his blood shot eyes gazed sleepily at the poster behind him.

"He is so cool," said the boy who gave a slight nod. "And a good dresser." He was silent with his chapped lips slightly ajar.

"Pardon, however you asked if I needed assistance and I replied yes," said Severus, his hand clamped around the handle of his wand, which was located in a pocket inside the front of his robes.

"Oh, right," exclaimed the boy. "What did you need help with, man?"

"I would like an outfit like his," said Snape tilting his head toward the poster.

"Are you sure mate?" asked the boy as he swayed in his spot slightly.

"Yes I am sure," Severus replied with sharpness in his tone. Looking behind the boy, he saw no one passing by. Quickly pulling out his wand, he pointed it at the boy's face as whispered, "imperio." Rainbow mist floated out of the tip and up into the boy's nostrils. "You will bring me an outfit exactly like the one in the poster, without the price tags attached. Do you understand?"

"A suit? Like that one?" asked the boy, his finger pointing to the sign.

"Yes, now go," said Severus as his grip tightened on his wand.

"What?" asked the boy.

"Go get me that outfit!" shouted Snape as he used more force on the curse.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to yell mate." The door closed as the boy walked away.

Sighing, Severus sank onto the wooden seat. Running his fingers through his greasy hair, Snape leaned against the wall. _I need to get the package and then I can get out of this bloody place. _Keeping a tight grip on his wand, the young Death Eater waited.

Music played through the speakers, soft enough that you can think however loud enough that you can hear it. _Staying alive, staying alive. _The high pitched voice rang in his ears as he tried to ignore the noise.

Removing all of the extra magical items from his pockets, he placed them next to him. While he was out getting the Dark Lord his ingredient, he had done a little shopping of his own. The green, slimy, tangles weeds were wrapped in magical tissue paper. Holding the wad in his hand, he thought about the package. _I wonder what the Dark Lord needed areginala for. It is odd because it is usually used for-_ Upon hearing voices, the young Death Eater gripped his wand. And kept his wand tight between his stick fingers as he waited for the boy.

Minutes later, another knock came at the door. In one swoop, Severus was standing straight up and had the door opened. Slouching with a white bundle in his arms, the boy yawned. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes, now," said Snape raising his wand to the boy's face and grabbing the bundle and throwing it behind him, he whispered, "obliviate."

Placing a colloportus charm on the closed door, Severus began to undress. Picking up the bundle, he pulled the first item out, which were the pants. After pulling them on, along with the shirt and jacket, Snape looked in the mirror.

The pants were loose around his slim waist and he literally had to hold them up, his white finger tips were the only things visible under his black, long sleeve shirt, and the white jacket hung on his shoulders, Snape pointed his wand at his outfit. "Sartorius." Every article of clothing shrunk about three sizes.

Looking back to the poster, Severus felt his collar, which was buttoned up to his thin, pale neck. Noticing that the man in the picture had some of the buttons were undone, he did the same. As Severus quickly studied himself in the mirror, his cheeks slightly turned pink. _If anyone of the others saw me like this, they would think I was a fool. Never mind that now. I have to find those two moron aurors._

Pointing his want at the small pile of robes and whispered, "deletrius." The clothes disappeared completely.

Removing the colloportus charm, Snape placed his wand in the inside pocket of his jacket. Twisting the metal knob, the door opened. His black eyes moved from side to side before he stepped fully out of the dressing room.

White, shutter like doors lined the inside of an orange room. Each one was closed and voices drifted from the top. Not bothering to hear what they were saying, Severus walked under an arch way and into an even larger room.

Bright, happy-go-lucky styled clothes, which looked even livelier against the white walls, were hung on racks. Like small islands, the racks and shelves were widely spread apart and had few people around them. Each of whom, stared at Severus.

Glaring back at each of them, the young Death Eater couldn't help but notice, while the muggles were dressed in large cuffed pants, he was the only one in a white suit. _Strange. From the noise outside, there are probably more muggles dressed like this._ Keeping his head low, and keeping his eyes open in search for an exit, Severus continued to walk through the store, his boots softly clicking against the marble tile.

A woman with blond hair which lay straight to the small of her back, stood in front of the wizard, with both arms crossed. While her left eye was covered by her cascades of golden locks, the other green eye looked Snape suspiciously. "Can I help you with something?"

Sensing the woman's sour demeanor, Severus straightens his back. "What could you possibly help me with?"

"You know, do you need help finding a new suit or an entire new look?" she asked, her hand gesturing to the selection around her.

"No, that is not what I need help with," he snapped as his eyes became slits.

"Well I can show you how to get the hell out," she snapped back.

Slightly taken back by the muggle's comeback, Severus quickly recovered and realized what she said. "You mean the exit?"

"Yes I mean the exit, what did you think I meant? The roof?" The muggle asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"That is actually something you can assist me with," replied Snape.

"It's over by the doors that say exit," the woman said as she pointed to a giant door way.

As he was about to leave, Snape turned back to the woman. "You wouldn't happen to know where I would find two wooden doors with red carpeting."

The woman began to slowly shake her head. "Why don't you just use the force, Obi Won?"

Lip snarling, Snape said, "I have no idea what you are referring to. Now, this is just a simple yes or no answe-."

"Just get out of my store, man," commanded the muggle, her green eye piercing into his black ones.

His hand grasp around the handle of his wand. _I cannot give myself away; I need to find that package. However, I will be back. _Releasing his wand, Severus lowered his hand to his side, where it balled into a fist.

Spinning on his heel, the wizard headed to the exit. His eye darted back and forth as he was lost in a sea of muggles. They eye him curiously as Severus fights his way through the crowd. Blood rushing to his face as irritation begins to boil within him, Snape tries to look for the double doors or the aurors. _Whichever comes first, I just need to get that package before the Dark Lord jinxes me or worse._

A giant clock, which was hung against a tall wall, caught Severus's intense eyes. His heart dropped into his stomach as he read, 'three thirty four.' Sweat began to form on his greasy scalp and drip onto his forehead. His arm began to burn as he felt the Dark Lord grow restless.

Laughter fills his ears and he snapped his eyes toward them. A small herd of teenagers dressed in pin stripes which made their broad chests look even broader. "Hey mate, come over here!"

Temptation tingled in Severus's finger tips as he reached for his wand. _No, just find the package and then leave. _His hand, which was hovering over his chest, flattened against the flap of his coat as he smoothed it out.

As Severus began to walk away, he felt something grab his arm and pull him. "Unhand me you mugg-, moron!"

"We just want to have a word, Travolta," said the man who put an oversized arm around Snape's skinny shoulders.

Trying to wriggle out of the man's iron grasp, Severus cringed as he was held tighter. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Take a chill pill mate," said a muscular blond, his arms dangling at his sides. "Speaking of which, you don't have anything do you?" His voice turned into a whisper at the last question. The strong smell of smoke burned Severus's eyes.

Every time he tried to reach for his wand, his shoulder would move too much and cause the man who was holding him to bring Snape closer to his arm pit.

"Have any what?" asked the young Death Eater as the feeling of power rose within him.

"You know, stuff," said another man; his green eyes glimmered with something he had only seen at school, mainly with four unruly children who liked to pick on him. Rage slowly began to rise in his chest as he was reminded of the marauders.

Lip curling into a snarl, Snape glared at the men.

"No need to get your trousers in a twist, we just want to know if you have any grass," said the last man, who was much more like a boy. Baby fat lined his wide chin.

_Grass? Another muggle term I am not familiar with. Perhaps I should just play along. The sooner I get away from these idiots, the sooner I can get the package. _"What does this grass look like?"

The Muggle Marauders laughter boomed through the noise of crowd. Snape was knocked forward when the man slapped him on the back. "That's rich." He looked down at the wizard, who glared back. "You're serious?"

"Yes," replied Snape as he tried to reach to his wand again. His arm was forced back down as the man's arm weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"Well," began the boy with blond hair. "It's green." The herd of boys burst into a fit of giggles. "And it does amazing things."

A thought struck Severus like lightning, it made the rage within him extinguish with a cool feeling. "Does it make you change?"

"You could say that," said the childish looking one before they chortled together.

"Then I have something for you," said Snape. The man's arm was removed from his aching shoulders and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the gilly weed."You eat it." Handing it to the blond one, he spun on his heel and walked away.

"Thanks man!" he heard one of them shout.

You could almost see a smile curved on Severus's thin lips as he heard people screaming and the gasping of breath behind him.

Blue light burned bright before Snape as he stumbled backwards. Quickly regaining his balance, the young Death Eater saw the wizard, whose face was even redder and the frizzy haired witch. Each of whom had had their wands drawn at were pointing them at him. Severus's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his package under the arm of the wizard.

Like a cowboy, Severus whipped out his wand and shouted, "Avada Kadavra!"

The two aurors divided out of the way. "Anteoculatia," shouted the witch.

Suddenly, Severus felt something growing out of his hair. Without seeing what it was, the young Death Eater shouted, "Conjunctivitis."

After being blown back, the witch, her hazel eyes now pink and swollen, started to wave her wand and different color sparks erupted from the tip.

"Zelina don't," shouted the wizard after he sent a jinx in Severus's direction.

By this time, the mob of muggles was running away scared, leaving the wizards and witch to duel.

Someone had taken mercy on the on the Muggle Marauders, who now had bottle waters and were pouring them down their gills.

While the wizard was distracted, Severus saw the package, which was now flung twenty feet away, and stretched out his hand. "Accio." The brown paper felt rough in his hands as he began to run.

_I cannot kill them, not now anyway. _Pointing his wand in the middle of the muggle mob, he shouted, "Immobulus!" Turning back to the witch and wizard, he did the same thing.

Arms and legs pumping, Servers ran through the crowd. Sweat dripped down his hook shaped nose and sweat started to congeal around his armpits. Muggles made slow grabs at him. However he kept saying, "immobulus! Immobulus!"

Sunlight glowed over the tops of the muggle's head and even though it was summer time, blue skies outlined the cotton balls which drifted lazily in the sky.

Pushing open the door, Severus kept running, his mind focusing on Malfoy Manner. Holding the package tight to his chest, he felt the bottle move around inside. _I hope those dimwitted aurors did not touch it. Never mind that now. Focus, focus. _

Sirens reached Severus's ears as he raced through the parking lot. Dodging cars as the wind blew against his face. Horns and angry shouted tailed behind him as a police car was heading straight for him.

Upon reaching the end of the huge lot, ignoring the police car, Severus remained focus on Malfoy Manner. Screeching from the car made his ear drums ache as he felt himself being lifted into the air.

His body twisted in odd, grotesque angles before landing with a thud onto a cold, hardwood. Keeping his eyes closed tightly, Severus tried to catch his breath. His muscles ached, his heart thundered in his chest, and his lungs burned.

"Severus, Severus, what happen?" asked a quiet, sharp voice.

Slowly opening his eyes, the young Death Eater looked up. Cold grey eyes stared down at him.

"I retrieved the package," Severus replied limply as he held out the brown box.

"You have been gone for almost two hours, my lord is not pleased," explained Lucius as he pulled the string and ripped open the box. Under layers and layers of tan paper was a vile with green powder.

A loud bang made both wizards jump. Long, black robes brushed the floor as Voldemort burst through the door. "What took you so long?"

Sitting straight up, Severus began to explain. "Well, I got the ingredient from Diagon Alley, and then I was being followed by two au-."

"Explain it to my later! I am starving! Bellatrix!" shouted the Dark Lord as he sat himself at the head of the table.

The bushy haired witch came bustling into the room carrying a plate packed with steak and other side dishes. Stepping forward, Lucius uncorked the bottle and sprinkled it over the dish.

Grabbing a fork and knife, which he had conjured from thin air, he cut the steak and placed it in his mouth. Seconds turned into minutes as the Death Eaters listened to the clinking of silverware.

Placing his utensils onto the plate he waved it away. "Excellent." Leaning back in his chair, Voldemort commanded, "Tell me everything that happened. But first, tell me why are you dressed like that?"

Quickly sliding off the table, Severus stood up straight. "Well, I had just gotten areginala and then-."

The door burst open again as Rotwood kneeled down next to Voldemort, panting he spoke, "there has been an incident at a muggle mall, my lord. They are saying it was a wizard dressed in a white suit."

All eyes landed on Severus as he bowed his head. "I was just trying to stay alive."


End file.
